In order to ensure the use safety of an electric pressure cooker and avoid the risks of cooker explosion, cover lifting and the like when the electric pressure cooker is powered on to obtain a pressure because a cover is not closed in place, a cover-closing in-place detection device is always added to the existing electric pressure cooker. However, the detection device in the prior art is complex in design and high in cost.